Untitled
by Minion From CTT
Summary: Puck remembers something the night after a party and it wounds his pride. So he fixes it. M/M don't like don't read.


Puck couldn't believe what happened last night. He could only remember up to about one hour after the game and one thirty second part of when he was drunk.

_I can't believe he did that!_ Puck thought angrily.

See, last night, while Puck was drunk and thus horny, Kurt kissed him. To tell you the truth, it wasn't that Puck was angry the gay kid kissed him. It was that when Kurt pulled away he had a vacant face and just left. No one has a blank face when Puck is done kissing them. So a plan formed in Puck's head; he would surprise Kurt with a kiss so impassioned that the boy would walk funny the rest of the day in his too tight jeans.

He quickly figured out the best time to surprise Kurt and not get caught. Kurt always waited until all the other footballers were gone to take a shower, so one day he lied to the team that he had detention and walked away from the group as they left the locker room. He turned around a few minutes later and walked into the locker room and heard the shower running. _Perfect,_ he thought, stripping and laying his clothes next to Kurt's.

He strode into the showers and paused to admire the boy in front of him. He was covered with lean muscle that clenched and relaxed easily as he washed his body. His high voice floated beautifully through the room, echoing in just a way to accentuate what he was singing. Puck didn't recognize the song, but he rarely recognized something Kurt was signing.

Puck train of thought about Kurt's voice was abruptly detoured as soap bubbles streamed down his back and over his butt smoothly. Puck decided to kiss Kurt before he became too aroused and strode the final few steps before spinning Kurt and pressing him against the wall while kissing him.

Kurt gave out a surprised squeak and put his hands on Puck's chest to push him away. Puck prevented this by grabbing Kurt's wrists and bringing them to either side of his head. Kurt whimpered slightly at the rough grip and Puck relaxed his hands slightly. It had taken all this for Kurt to give up and kiss back.

Puck pulled away not long after that because what originally started as a way to get a reaction from Kurt was getting a reaction from him. A smirk graced his face as he looked at Kurt fluttering his jade eyes open. Kurt's lips were ruby red, swollen and slightly parted slightly as he drew in each breath.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurt asked his voice weaker and wavier than usual.

"You kissed me and walked away with a blank face; no one walks away with from my kisses with an expressionless face." Puck replied.

"Puck, I never kissed you." Kurt said confused.

"Yeah you did, at the party after the last football game."

"Puck, I drove you home and put you to bed because you were so drunk you could barely talk. I never kissed you and you never kissed me."

_Was it a dream?_ Puck pondered and he went over his memory in his head. It was a dream, he could tell because it was based in his bedroom but when Kurt left he could clearly see a living room out the door. His bedroom opened to a hall.

"Oh, shit. It was a dream." Puck said blushing all the way down to his chest.

"You dreamed of me kissing you?" Kurt lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I was drunk."

"Are you drunk right now?"

"No, I don't get drunk at school. How could I learn if I did that?" Puck said in a 'duh' voice.

"You actually care about school?" Kurt sounded like this went against everything he knew about the world because, well, it did.

"Yeah,"

"But you skip calculus every morning."

"Dude, that's a lie. I am in math more advanced than what they offer here." Kurt's eyebrows raised and he blushed slightly as he realized that Puck being smart was getting him more aroused than he already was. Puck smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Kurt tried to sound snappy but it turned out more frightened.

"This," Puck rocked his hips forward and both boys gasped as their erections brushed together.

"Oh, that, well," Kurt took a deep shaking breath. "What do you expect? I am a gay guy with a hot naked guy holding me against a shower wall."

"Yeah, but you got more aroused when I told you how smart I was."

"Smart guys are hot." Kurt shrugged lightly. Puck's mouth turned up at the corner.

"Really? Good to know."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Puck leaned forward and caught Kurt's lips in a kiss again partly to shut him up, and partly just because he wanted to. His tongue traced Kurt's bottom lip and he bit into the plump bottom lip when Kurt's mouth opened. The moan that rose out of Kurt reverberated through the tiled room and Puck pressed himself completely against Kurt in response. Puck broke the kiss but immediately redirected his attention to Kurt's pale neck.

"I'm confused." Kurt murmured.

"About?" Puck continued to suck and lick at the water running down Kurt's collarbone.

"About…mmm…what you're doing."

Puck paused and was pleased by the small whimper that escaped Kurt's lips. "I am giving you hickeys."

"What? Great, there went my outfit for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It shows my collarbone off." Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds like a nice shirt." His lips refastened themselves to Kurt's neck.

"Um…yeah, it is." Kurt quickly gave up on talking as he lost himself in the sensations. Puck had just gotten down to Kurt's chest and was teasing Kurt as he moaned and tried to force Puck's hands and mouth to his nipples, when the water suddenly turned cold.

They both screamed and jumped out of the way, breathing heavily. Kurt reached forward and turned off the water. They turned to each other and suddenly being able to see the other's erection instead of just feeling it made both boys shift uncomfortably. They both headed to get changed and changed in silence. It was only as Kurt was brushing his hair and Puck was trying to adjust himself so that his jeans didn't hurt, that anyone said anything.

"I understand why you kissed me the first time," Kurt said, straing resolutely into the mirror. "Your pride was hurt by your subconscious; but why did you kiss me the second time and then proceed to give me hickeys?" Kurt lightly touched the slowly forming bruises on his collarbone.

"Partly I wanted to get you to shut up and partly because I wanted to." Puck's talking became slower as he neared the end of his sentence.

"You wanted to?"

"You heard me, Hummel." Puck responded in a voice that was a lot softer than Kurt was used to.

"Do you have a ride home?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"No, I was going to walk. Why?"

"Want a ride?"

"Sure, thanks,"

They went out to the car and climbed in. The ride was silent until Kurt got to the intersection where if he went one way he would enter the poorer part of town where Puck lived, but the other way led to his much nicer house. He looked both ways far too many times considering there was no one here and Puck decided to answer the silent question hanging in the air.

"Your house would be better if you want me to help you with the situation I put you in." Puck suggested and both of them knew exactly what that entailed.

"If we do this then you better understand that I will not accept you becoming an asshole to me tomorrow." Kurt explained.

"Alright," Kurt suddenly turned towards his place. A light smirk played across Puck's lips.

Puck knew Kurt was rich but it still impressed him when he saw Kurt's house. Kurt led him up to the house.

"My dad's gone for the next two weeks; business trip to Paris." Kurt said as they walked through the house.

"Paris? Lucky," Puck glanced into a room and nearly stopped but the promise of Kurt kept his feet sure and steady. "You have a library?"

"Yup, we have many rare books in there including first editions of all the Shakespeare works. Will your mom mind if you stay the night?"

"Nope, I'll just tell her that I'm staying at a friend from Glee's place."

"Cool mom,"

"Yup, woah," Puck looked around Kurt's bedroom with wide eyes. He turned in a full circle before his eyes landed back on the slightly nervous form of Kurt. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Have you ever done this before?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, it's my honor to be your first." Puck lightly kissed a blushing Kurt on the lips. "Please tell me you at least have the materials we need so we don't have to go out and buy them."

Kurt walked to his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube and a few condoms.

"Were you planning to have sex soon?" Puck asked.

"Not really, it's just easier to take condoms of toys than to clean the toys." Puck groaned and pressed his lips to Kurt's as the image of Kurt masturbating with toys came to mind. He pressed Kurt down on the bed and peppered his face with kisses, making the smaller boy giggle and relax.

Puck moved up Kurt's jaw and lightly nipped his ear causing the boy to buck with a gasp. "You are so responsive."

"First time, remember?" Kurt chuckled lightly. "I'm finally giving away my flower."

Puck smiled and whispered "_'And this same flower that smiles today, tomorrow will be dying'_" Into Kurt's ear.

"What's that?"

"Two lines from Robert Herrick's poem _To the Virgins_."

"That's hot." Kurt moaned and arched into the mouth that was nearing his chest yet again.

Puck teased the small boy mercilessly, kissing every inch of skin he could except the exact parts Kurt was begging for, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides and legs but avoiding between his legs; he was driving Kurt insane. Finally Kurt had had enough and pulled Puck to eye level.

"Fuck me now!" Kurt growled through clenched teeth. Puck responded by kissing him and grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He poured some on his fingers and reached down between them, circling Kurt's entrance delicately. He lightly pushed one finger in and Kurt groaned, now clenching once. So Puck tried two fingers next and Kurt just bucked into his hand. A little bit of finger fucking and he slipped in a third finger, this time making sure to find and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside Kurt.

Green eyes shot open and Kurt moaned low and deep. Puck chuckled. "I didn't know you could hit notes that low." Kurt mumbled incoherently back.

When Puck pulled his fingers out Kurt whimpered and arched up towards Puck. He was ignored as Puck grabbed a condom and slipped it on, adding more lube just in case. Puck lightly kissed Kurt's nose as he pressed into him. He slid in slowly and paused, letting both of them adjust.

"You are definitely bigger than my toys." Kurt panted, making Puck groan. Kurt bucked up and Puck immediately responded to the signal. They quickly got a rhythm.

Puck was unraveling faster than he expected as Kurt's whines and moans washed over him. He pushed Kurt's leg up, thanking dance for making Kurt so flexible, and thrust faster and deeper and harder, just like Kurt asked.

Kurt's neglected dick was grabbed by Puck as he felt himself nearing completion. Kurt quickly exploded screaming 'Noah' at the top of his lungs.

Hearing his first name and feeling Kurt's muscles clench around him had Puck coming after a few more thrusts. He came down from his high and fell to the side, taking off the condom and throwing it in the garbage. They both panted there for a bit before Puck stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Getting a washcloth; trust me, it's not as sexy to fall asleep covered with cum as pornos suggest." He grabbed it and came back to quietly clean off Kurt's chest and stomach. He then threw the towel in the dirty laundry and crawling back into bed with Kurt, being careful to cover them completely. Kurt curled up against Puck's side and he wrapped his arms around Kurt with a slight smile.

"How do you feel, Juliet?" Puck asked.

"My ass is sore but I'm still high so…" He trailed off and there was silence for a moment before: "Wait, I thought we agreed you would be nicer to me. That includes not giving me nicknames like 'Juliet.'"

"I'm calling you Juliet as a reference to '_Romeo and Juliet_.' We are definitely the definition of star-crossed lovers."

"How so?"

"I am a rough low class jock and you are a perfectly composed high class princess." Kurt weakly hit Puck in the chest for the princess crack and Puck laughed.

A lazy smile spread across Kurt's face. "You called us lovers. Do you realize that, Romeo?"

"Yeah, that's 'cause we are, Juliet, my love."

Knowing that was the closest he would be getting to hearing Puck say 'I love you', Kurt burrowed into Puck's side and murmured 'I love you, too.'

* * *

A/N This is longer than I expected.

I need a beta badly.

Review please.


End file.
